


Missing Pieces

by zukospride



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukospride/pseuds/zukospride
Summary: Another bonus doppleganger story. Olivia Forbes has been away from Mystic Falls for three years, and she returns thinking everything is the same, except herself. It doesn't take her long to realize that not everything is as it seems. She's always known she was adopted, but what happens when she learns about her birth family? And what happens when Klaus recognizes her?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three years since Olivia had stepped foot in Mystic Falls, and as to be expected, nothing had changed. Driving slowly through the roads, heading toward her childhood home, she was unsurprised to see that all of the old buildings still stood, and no new ones had cropped up. Run of the mill, through and through.  _ Safe.  _ Safe was what the young woman needed right now.

Pulling into the small driveway of her mother's house, she sat in the driveway and tried to rid herself of her looming anxiety. Olivia wasn’t sure what had compelled her to not tell her mother, or her adorably controlling sister that she wasn’t coming home. All she had known when she had left, was that the eldest Forbes needed to get home, and get as much distance as she could from whatever was happening in New York. 

Sighing and pushing her door open, she pulled herself out of the car and grabbed her bags, heading inside.

* * *

Upon finding no one home, Olivia thought it best to seek out at least one of the two ladies of the household around town, it shouldn't be too hard. She pulled her long brown hair into a bun and sighed at her bark brown eyes, her appearance was less than stellar but it would have to do.

Since Mystic Falls was only so big, and her family were fairly predictable ladies, the 21 year old figured they could only be a few places, and since it was 4pm on a Friday, Olivia figured she could find her sister at The Grill with a few friends.

* * *

Pulling the door to the restaurant open, Olivia scanned the faces seated at various tables, until her eyes landed on the back of a familiar blond head. She smiled to herself and walked quickly over to their table. The girl sitting across from her sister she recognized as Elena. People had always just assumed that Olivia was Elena’s sister, considering their matching features. It had been their joke that maybe she was related to her, given she didn’t know who her parents were. Olivia had known she was adopted since she was five, and all her mom had told her was that her parents were not fit to take care of her. It hadn’t bothered the woman much, she had grown up a very healthy and cared for girl.

Elena noticed her approach shortly before she reached the group, and announced her name in slight shock. “ _ Olivia.  _ Hey!”

Caroline’s whole body jerked around quickly, eyes widening at the site of her sister behind her. The blond’s whole face lit up in a smile. “ _ Oh my god,  _ Olivia!” 

Caroline bounded out of her seat at a surprising speed, wrapping her arms around her sister tightly. Olivia chuckled a bit and returned the hug, “Well, hey there.”

The younger Forbes untangled herself from her sister and turned to the group seated at the table, at which point Olivia noticed there was a face she didn’t recognize.

“Well, Bonnie, Elena, you obviously know Olivia. But this new hunk of man candy on Elena’s arm is Stefan Salvatore, he moved her a little while after you left.” Caroline pulled her sister into the seat behind her, and the eldest noticed that there was a slight tension hanging in the air, she almost felt like she was interrupting something.

“Nice to meet you, Stefan. I’m Olivia, Caroline’s older sister.” She offered a hand to Stefan, and he gave it a quick shake, flashing her a firm smile.

“Nice to meet you.”  
No one worked to continue a conversation after that. Olivia had never known her sister to sit quietly, but now she was silent, vibrating with nervous energy. Internally Olivia was a bit confused, not knowing why things were awkward, but chalking it up to Caroline just being older now, and it being weird to hang out with your sister in a social setting when you’re that age, Olivia smiled at Caroline and stood back up. 

“I’m actually going to head back home, unpack. It was a long drive, but I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Olivia smiled around at the group, trying to ease their discomfort. “It was nice seeing you guys, I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

Caroline seemed like she wanted to protest, but just nodded graciously at her. “I’ll see you for dinner.”

The older girl smiled as she took her leave, exiting The Grill and heading in the direction of her car. She accidentally bumped the shoulder of a man, and she turned quickly to apologize to them, but was stopped in her tracks at the look on the man's face.

He was tall, probably about 30, and had the most bewildered expression. The name he said was less spoken and more of a breath, “Genevive.”

Olivia blinked and cocked her head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. “My name is Olivia, sorry.”

The man took a moment to reply, but eventually he blinked and made to step away from her. “Of course, I’m sorry. Must have mistaken you for someone else.” 

Olivia smiled at him a bit, confused as to why everyone in this town had seemed so socially different, and turned to walk away. Determined to just get home and unpack her bags.

* * *

Klaus watched the young woman for a moment, a million questions buzzing around his head. Out of everything Mystic Falls has thrown at him, this was the icing on the cake. Hers was a face he didn’t think he’d ever see again, not in his thousand years. But the universe does provide strangely.


	2. Confession

When Caroline had come home that night, she seemed disheveled and tired, so rather than press her to talk, Olivia just decided to leave her be for the night. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to bombard her with breakfast and an offer to spend the day together in the morning.

A lot had transpired in the time that Olivia was away from home, and she was coming to realize it was going to be more work than she thought, extracting what had happened from her family. Her mother seemed different, more distant if that was possible, and every answer she gave Olivia was vague and laced with nervousness. She still hadn’t had a chance to speak to Caroline directly about anything, but she had never known her younger sister to hold her tongue about anything, so hopefully she would yield more results. Though, she did find herself wondering if she even had a right to pry into whatever was going on, considering she harbored secrets of her own.

There was a full plate of waffles, and bacon sizzling on the stove when Caroline made her way down from her room. Their mother had already gotten up about an hour ago, politely declining any food and rushing out of the house before Caroline could wake up. While this puzzled Olivia, she tried not to read too far into it. They did have a habit of rubbing each other the wrong way, so perhaps they were mid fight.

Olivia smiled at her sister when she noticed her walking into the kitchen, gesturing to the table of goodies. “I’ve made just about every breakfast food you can think of. I’m ready to binge and have a day on the town! Just the two of us.”

Caroline, for a split second, looked like the world had just landed in her hands, but her smile quickly fell into a tight frown. 

“I actually have some stuff I have to handle today. I’m so sorry, Livvy. But I  _ promise  _ that tomorrow can be our day, okay? Snack binge, hiking, and movie marathon. The works.”

Olivia tried her best not to seem disappointed. Of course she couldn’t just assume that Caroline’s schedule would be free for the day. Her sister was a socialite if she had ever met one, and Olivia had just cropped up randomly, looking to steal her time.

“Do you at least have time for breakfast?” The elder sister asked hopefully.

Caroline smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. “No way am I going to let this amazing food go to waste. I’ll even bring some extra with me to The Grill for Matt when I go see him on his break.”

The brunette smiled and sat down from across her sister. “I totally forgot to mention it, but,  _ Matt _ ? Like, Elena’s epic love, Matt?”

Caroline chuckled and shook her head a bit. “You’ve been gone a  _ long  _ time, Olivia. Nothing’s the same anymore.” Olivia could’ve sworn she heard sadness seeping into her sisters voice at the end, and looked at her worriedly.

“You know, Care, if something happened that you haven’t told me, or if you did something-” She paused for a moment, her own mistakes flooding her mind. “I’m always listening. I promise that I’ll never judge or get angry at you for anything.” 

Caroline sat silently for a moment or two, just slowly chewing her food. For a moment Olivia thought she might actually spill some of her guts, but her tight lipped smile was back quickly as she replied. “Nothing major has happened, Liv. I won Miss Mystic Falls, as you already know. Determined to follow in your footsteps. I’m going to be senior class president, and head of the party planning committee. I just have  _ a lot  _ going on.” 

Olivia nodded and smiled at her sister. “I’m proud of all the stuff you’re doing, Care. I always knew you’d flourish your junior year. It’s a Forbes thing, we’re late bloomers.” The older sister sent a wink Caroline’s way, believing without a fuss that her sister was simply loaded down with extracurriculars. 

As Caroline was going to head out the door, she turned back to her sister who was cleaning up the kitchen and said something Olivia wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

“Be careful when you’re going around town, Liv. It’s not as safe as it used to be. I wouldn’t talk to anyone you don’t know already.” Caroline was rarely this serious, so Olivia just nodded and watched her sister walk out the door.

Given the whole day alone, Olivia decided to reacquaint herself with some spots, and hopefully people, around town.

She went upstairs to change, and hopefully wrangle in her appearance a bit more. She stood in front of her full length mirror in her childhood room, wearing light washed skinny jeans and a red blouse, she made it a point to find a secure place for her handgun on her person, which so happened to be in the belt of her jeans at this point.

Scoffing to herself, she couldn’t help but think of the ways she had changed since she had last gotten dressed in this room. Her mind couldn’t help but wander to New York.

_ Olivia stood hunched over a table in the basement of some long abandoned bar that was serving as their office for now. Command never gave her many details, and certainly never found a place for them to set up surveillance, that was their job.  _

_ “Target should be approaching their home shortly. We should gear up and head out.” The deep voice of her partner, Nathan, was loud in the quiet of the room. _

_ Olivia had been studying their target, her behaviors and most frequented places. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why Command had marked her a threat. _

_ “I said we have to go, Annie.” Olivia glanced up at the mention of her alias, and nodded tightly. Shutting her laptop and reaching under the table to retrieve her own personal arsenal. She was on rooftop duty today. Opening the case and making sure everything was there, as if she didn’t religiously clean her guns every night, Olivia felt a sense of unease wash over her. She had never been nervous of a job before, and this wasn’t  _ nerves,  _ it was something else. A sense of foreboding. _

_ “Do you ever wonder if we’re getting solid intel?” Nathan’s voice was quiet, as if he was hoping she wouldn’t hear him. _

_ Olivia paused for a moment before speaking, knowing that her employer could hear every word. “I think we’re soldiers, Nate. And they’re the big brains. We’re just here to follow orders.” Even if we aren’t sure.  _

_ The unspoken words hung heavy between them, but the pair made their way up to the street nonetheless, and to the home of a very unlucky woman. _

Olivia blinked a bit, pulling herself from her memories and turning on her heel, determined not to get swept up in her own mind before she could ever start the day. The truth of the matter is that she had put blind faith in her country, in her employers, to be doing the right thing. But the whole time she had just been carrying out the wishes of a tyrannical government.

Pushing her unease aside she made her way downstairs and out of the house, doing her best to pretend that she wasn’t a glorified assassin.

After visiting several shops, and trying to track down her mother for lunch to no avail, Olivia was at a loss with what she should do. Finally deciding to just grab a bite to eat by herself, she made her way to the grill but was quickly stopped by the boy she had met the previous night. Stefan Salvatore, Caroline had introduced him as.

“Hello, Stefan.” Olivia greeted politely, wondering why he had positioned himself between her and the door of the restaurant. 

“Hello, Olivia. I know this is going to seem a bit weird, but I think you need to come with me. There’s some stuff that Elena,” Stefan hesitated for a second before continuing. “And Caroline want to tell you.” 

Cocking her head to the side and narrowing her eyes a bit, she couldn’t help but be suspicious. Olivia had been trained to know liars and pick up on deceit, and Stefan didn’t seem to be either of these things, but he was definitely on edge.

Deciding to play along, because maybe she could finally get some answers to everyone's strange behavior, she nods and gestures for him to lead the way. Besides, if he tried anything weird, she was certainly capable of handling herself.

As she followed him out of the parking lot and toward his car, she felt eyes burning into the back of her head. She glanced back once to see the man she had bumped into last night, standing across the square, eyes fixed on her.

Stefan took them to his home, the Salvatore boarding house, and Olivia recognized Elena and Caroline’s cars instantly. She followed him inside the ornate living room, and was greeted by a group of downtrodden teenagers. Well,  _ mostly  _ teenagers.

“Hey, Jenna!” Olivia greeted jovially. Jenna was only a couple of years older than the young woman, and they had always gotten along well.

Jenna didn’t verbally reply, just gave Olivia a nod and smile. At this point her eyes surveyed the rest of the room, trying to identify all of the strangers that sat before her.

There was Caroline, on the couch opposite Elena, and refusing to make eye contact. Elena on the other hand, was openly staring at Olivia, like she was trying to make sense of something. Stefan had gone to stand next to another man, slightly taller than him with darker features. Probably the Damon Salvatore that her mother had mentioned in her phone calls before. 

Bonnie Bennett sat in the corner of the room, seemingly closed off from everyone else and just sort of staring into the void. But there was one more man Olivia couldn’t quite put her finger on. He stood near the doorway to the parlor, and his eyes, like Elena’s, were transfixed on her. From the dapper way he dressed, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was some sort of lawyer.

“Well, this certainly seems like a party.” Olivia attempted to cut through the tension in the room, and honestly, everything in her training told her that she was in a dangerous situation right now. She was trying her best to remain docile.

It took a moment before anyone spoke up, and she was surprised by who it was. 

“Caroline told us you’ve been curious about what’s been going on in town lately, and we’ve all agreed there were some things you should know.” Elena’s voice was careful when she spoke, eyes never leaving Olivia’s.

Olivia glanced at her sister, but she was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Something inside of the older girl tightened, and she could feel herself slipping into a more serious demeanor. She folded her arms and squared her feet, straightening her back and lifting her head a bit. In her years as a professional, she knew when a little show of strength was necessary. She hadn’t felt this much tension in the air since she had been five seconds away from a fire fight.

“If there’s something important that needs to be said, I would much rather skip the niceties.” Olivia’s voice came out different, more measured and direct. 

Elena made to speak again, but the man with the suit decided now was the best time to assert his position. 

“Do you believe in the supernatural, Ms. Forbes?” His voice was calm, level. Not a hint of a joke.

Olivia’s first instinct was to scoff at him, and ask if someone had watched a few too many conspiracy theories. A month ago she would’ve written this off as some elaborate joke, but knowing what she now knew, and seeing first hand how easy it was to hide cataclysmic secrets, the eldest Forbes found herself slipping into worry.

“I believe that there is a great deal of things hidden in the shadows.”

“Great, then this shouldn’t be too hard.” This came from Damon, still perched against the bookcase with a glass of bourbon in his hand. “Forgive me for interrupting, I’m just getting bored and the sacrifice clock is steadily ticking down, so I figured I’d speed it up a bit. As you already know, you’re adopted, but what you  _ don’t  _ know is that you’re Elena’s half sister.”

She blinked a bit and looked from him to her sister, well, her  _ adoptive  _ sister, waiting for someone to follow up with the punchline.

“Damo-” Elena went to interrupt, but Damon was barreling forward.

“Basically Elena’s mom, Isobel, had a kid with some dude when she was like, sixteen and decided that life wasn’t for her, and pawned the kid off to our favorite local sheriff. Who your dad is is the big mystery that I haven’t been able to unravel, but the kicker is that Isobel goes and gets pregnant _again_ almost three years later with Elena’s lovely father/uncle John, and his brother decides to take _that_ child in since Isobel, as we’ve established, is a shit mother.  How she managed to push out two kids and not have responsibility for either one, I’ll never know. But - and this is where our story gets interesting, the big fact is that you and Elena technically aren’t _human._ You’re both dopplegangers of different women that literally date back a thousand years. And now, there’s a big bad thousand year old vampire after the both of you just because you’re basically a walking curse binder.”

Damon sighed at the end of his rant, and took a long gulp of his drink. “Sorry, that was a bit winded, but I needed to get the point across.  _ Oh,  _ and also, every single person in this room is a supernatural creature sans one, and I bet you can’t guess which one it is.”

“You are so tactless.” Jenna spoke from her seat on the couch. 

Olivia looked around the room, to all of the eyes anxiously awaiting her response. Her mind was firing on all cylinders, processing the information she had been given again and again, looking for plot holes in the story because there’s no  _ way  _ that this was true. But the more she began to think about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

Olivia had always looked like Elena. More than a passing resemblance, they had always looked like  _ sisters.  _ It wasn’t far fetched for them to be related, especially since Olivia had always known she was adopted. The existence of supernatural creatures didn’t throw her for as much of a loop as she expected, and while being someone's  _ clone  _ did seem a bit ridiculous, she could tell that no one in this room was joking.

That brought her to one last thought. 

She turned to Caroline, and in a thin voice demanded - “You mean to tell me that you’re a  _ vampire,  _ and I know you’re a vampire because it perfectly explains your changed behavior, and you didn’t tell me? You didn’t even call me to tell me someone had  _ murdered  _ you?” Olivia’s voice had grown irate at the end, eyes demanding answers out of her shy-for-the-first-time-ever sister.

“You were just so busy with work, that I didn’t want to stress you out anymore.” Caroline’s reply was quiet, hoping that her sister would just take her answer.

Of course. This whole time her family thought that she was an ambassador at the embassy for England, specializing in communication and protection of assets. They had no clue what she really was, or what she had been doing, but now she was sitting here angry at her sister for keeping secrets when she had been doing the same.

“Speaking of your  _ job,”  _ The mystery man in the suit spoke again this time. “We would really like to hear more details on that at some point.” The way he said it made Olivia feel like he already had too much information.

Turning her attention to him, she looked him up and down before finally meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?”

The man smiled at her, not a fake smile either, but one that seemed tinged with sadness. “My name is Elijah, and this isn’t the first life that we’ve met in, Genevive.”

Olivia shook her head a bit and opened her mouth at the sound of that name. “Genevive. That’s what the man I ran into last night called me.”

This seemed to light a fire in the awkwardness of the room. 

Elijah’s demeanor changed quickly as he approached her now, stopping about a foot away. Olivia could faintly hear the other people in the room start talking over one another but her attention was fixed on the man radiating pure rage in front of her.

“She’s  _ met  _ him-”

“Oh my god he could’ve taken her right then-”

“We thought we had the element of surprise,  _ what  _ are we goi-”

“Olivia,” She couldn’t help but revel in the way this mysterious man announced her name. “It is important that you tell me exactly what happened.” His voice was quiet, earnest. His gaze burned brightly.

Her palms itched nervously, and she could feel the weight of the situation bearing down on her. Had she not been trained to keep some level of calm during every possible scenario, she could very well be a snivelling wreck by now. 

“I was leaving The Grill last night after I had told Caroline I was here. He bumped into me. He looked in his early thirties, had sort of a teacher vibe about him. We didn’t talk much. He called me Genevive, I told him that wasn’t my name, and he apologized for mistaking me for someone else.” She was disappointed she didn’t have more information to give to the man before her.

Elijah nodded slightly and seemed to contemplate something before he continued. “We do not have much time to waste today, but if it were alright with you I’d wish to have a conversation before we continue forth.”

Olivia blinked and glanced to the people sitting around her, all of which seemed to be stuck in turmoil. By default, her gaze landed on her younger sister and stayed there. Vampire or not, supernatural or not, Olivia trusted her more than anyone in this room.

Caroline nodded and did her best to put on a brave smile for her sister. “You should go with him. He can help explain things that we never could.”

“Seriously, we’re going to  _ get to know eachother  _ with the sacrifice literally-” Elijah cut Damon off deftly, refusing to listen to another word.

“You would do well to remember the situation you’re in, Mr Salvatore. And where you’d be without my help. Ms. Forbes and I are long overdue for a chat, and I don’t recall ever asking your permission.”

Damon clenched his jaw and gulped down the last of his drink, shrugging a bit and glancing at Olivia. “Fine, if you want to waste time playing catch up with the bonus doppleganger, have at it.”

Elijah looked as if he wanted to rip Damon’s throat out but simply gave him a tight lipped smile and gestured Olivia toward the door. 

The nervousness she had felt previously felt as if it was seeping into her bones, but she knew now wasn’t the time to be shy. She nodded at Elijah and made her way out of the front door, wondering what awaited her.

  
  


A/N: OOF. Okay, so I know I spilled the metaphorical vampire beans really quickly, but I hate the stupid slow burn of ‘mY SiStEr aNd HeR fRIeNdS GeT InTo A LoT OF TrouBLE’ and the OC’S acting like actual idiots, plus my girl is trained to spot deception (thought vampires can be quite good liars). Hopefully someone has deemed this worthy to read, and the next chapter will have a lot more background info. As always, thanks for your time <3


End file.
